bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hattrick vs. Galloway
This is only a brief summary. For more information, please visit the Hattrick vs. Galloway page at Bully Wiki. 'Hattrick vs. Galloway '''is a storyline mission in Chapter 2 of ''Bully. Mission Summary Mr. Hattrick is hassling Mr. Galloway about the subject of alcohol on school grounds in the English classroom. Mr. Galloway is clearly drunk, and Hattrick points this out to him, claiming he can smell it on Galloway's breath, and can see it in his eyes. Galloway denies this, and Hattrick berates him for being drunk in charge of children, and then rhetorically asks what kind of monster drinks in front of children, to which Galloway responds 'a parent?!'. Hattrick replies that only a disgraceful parent would do so. Galloway tells Hattrick he is under a lot of pressure, and Hattrick plays the supportive friend role and tells Galloway he feels it is his duty to get Galloway fired. Irritated, Galloway tells him to do whatever he wants, and Hattrick promises that Dr. Crabblesnitch will find out. Jimmy enters and asks Mr. Galloway if he's okay. Mr. Galloway replies that he isn't, that instead, he is half drunk and about to get fired. He continues drinking from his bottle as he vents to Jimmy, telling him he is a washed up old drunk at age thirty-four. He tells Jimmy that English is a difficult subject to teach, and lists the things he's tried to 'dull the pain', which include yoga, meditation, needlepoint, and looking at dubious sites on the internet, but that nothing has worked as well as Scotch. Jimmy tells Mr. Galloway to put the bottle away, but Galloway asks him if he is mad, claiming that it was 'manna from the gods'. Jimmy snatches the bottle from him, telling him they will get rid of it before he is busted. Mr. Galloway thanks Jimmy and tells him that Ms. Philips is the only teacher who knows about the problem, and tells Jimmy to take the bottles to her. After Jimmy leaves, Mr. Galloway sits down and pulls another bottle from his desk drawer. There are three bottles for Jimmy to find. The first is in the cafeteria, in the kitchen. As Jimmy passes by Edna, she calls out 'looks like Hattrick and Galloway are at it again!'. When Jimmy picks up the bottle in the kitchen, she yells at him. The second bottle is in the trophy case by the main office. As Jimmy approaches it, Mr. Hattrick can be heard inside the office telling Dr. Crabblesnitch about Mr. Galloway's drinking. The two then leave in search of the bottles. Jimmy must avoid them so that he can break the trophy case window and get to the bottle. The last bottle is in the second-floor girls' bathroom. Mandy Wiles is inside, and when she sees Jimmy, she runs out to tell Mrs. Peabody, most likely because she is still angry after the events of That Bitch. Jimmy must hide from Mrs. Peabody and get the bottle in one of the stalls. After obtaining all three bottles, Jimmy meets Ms. Philips out by the parking lot. He gives her the bottles, and she, in turn, gives him the camera. She then heads to the old school bus to give the bottles to the Hobo. Video Walkthrough Links * Gallery Category:Chapter 2 Category:Missions